A microphone module with an encapsulated MEMS microphone (MEMS=Micro Electromechanical System) is known from the publication J. J. Neumann, Jr., and K. J. Gabriel, “A fully-integrated CMOS-MEMS audio microphone,” 12th International Conference on Solid State Sensors, Actuators and Microsystems, 2003 IEEE, pp. 230-233. Described therein is a module having a volume for pressure equalization (back volume).
An electrical module with a built-in MEMS piezoresistive microphone is known from the publication D. P. Arnold et al., “A directional acoustic array using silicon micromachined piezoresisitive microphones,” J. Acoust. Soc. Am., vol. 113(1), 2003, pp. 289-298.
In the publication Mang-Nian Niu and Eun Sok Kim, “Piezoelectric Bimorph Microphone Built on Micromachined Parylene Diaphragm,” Journal of Microelectromechanical Systems, vol. 12, 2003 IEEE, pp. 892-898, a piezoelectric microphone having two piezoelectric layers of ZnO and a floating electrode arranged therebetween is described.